Songbird
by IIluminata
Summary: Sixteen stories about the misadventures of the Shugo Chara cast! AU. Songfic drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Checkmate**

* * *

Chess is a game of strategy and smarts. You need to be a fast thinker, a quick learner, and have common sense in order to play this riveting game. Chess is something that people become masters of after years of practicing, learning, and playing the game. Truthfully, it is somewhat about luck as well, but if you are smart enough, you won't need it. So, in short, if someone who has never played chess before in their entire life plays against someone who has been playing it for over seven years...well, they're screwed.

"Checkmate."

"...Damn you, Fujisaki."

* * *

**A/N: So...Hi. XD**

**I think that this one was fairly easy to understand, but the upcoming ones are a little more complicated. So I'll explain them when they're published. As for my publishing schedule, I already have most of the 16 drabbles written, and the rest planned. So I'll just have to polish them off and...yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: STOMP THE ENEMY**

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki was having a great day. He had aced the science exam, and his crush, Amu Hinamori, had accepted his feelings.

"Goodbye, Amu!" Nagihiko started to walk down the street. Now that he was going out with Amu, he could spend more time with her.

Engrossed in his thoughts, Nagihiko failed to notice how the streets were completely void of any form of life. A big shadow caused him to look up and gasp. A huge, shoed foot loomed over him! Paralyzed, he could only stare as it started to drop...

"Rima-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Fujisaki."

* * *

**A/N: She was playing with dolls. Nuff' said. :D This is a little similar to the first one (okay, a lot) but the upcoming ones probably won't be like that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Last Mermaid Song: Sea of Tears**

* * *

It was midnight when her saw her.

Prince Kukai had gone out for a walk, because when one is swamped with marriage proposals, one needs a break. And the best time was midnight, when everyone was asleep...or so Kukai had thought.

Her back was to him, as she sung her heart out to the sea.

It was agonizingly beautiful. Every second Kukai heard the song, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, to comfort her.

Not being able to bear it anymore, he stepped forward. She turned.

She flashed him a bittersweet smile, before diving into the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: So Utau is a mermaid who fell in love with Prince Kukai, but knowing they could never be together, put all of her emotions into song, which he heard. Yes, I came up with that on the spot. XD Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Ten-faced**

* * *

"You ten-faced liar!" she screamed.

This was outrageous. He had cheated on her, with not one, not two, not even three or four, but with 10 girls!

What the hell?! she furiously thought. Who the hell DOES that?!

"They're my cousins!" he shouted back.

"Go screw yourself, asshole!" she screamed, flipping him her finger.

She had actually thought that he was halfway decent! That is, before she caught him with that weird harem of his. So that was all she was to him? Another girl in his collection?

"Actually..." the girls pulled off their wigs.

"We're boys."

* * *

**A/N: I was too lazy to put names, but assuming that the female was a certain petite blonde and the male was a certain purple-haired person. So, basically, I played on the fact that Nagihiko was a crossdresser, and made him have ten male crossdressing cousins as well. They were pretty much teasing Nagihiko about Rima, when she walked in. Note that the ending didn't help either...if this were to continue,Rima would have probably thought that he was gay. :D Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: I=Fantasy**

* * *

"YA-ya..." an enticing voice ran through the brunette's head.

"Where...where am I?" Yaya wondered. As her mind cleared, she saw a huge, red lollipop.

"Yaya..." it called. "Yaya...I'm yours..."

"Yaya's candy?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm all yours...I'm your candy, your candy."

"Yay!" Yaya chereed.

"YA-ya..." a voice called.

Yes?" Yaya answered.

"Over here!" She turned around and screamed. It was a lollipop with Kairi's face!

* * *

Yaya got up in bed, panting. Once she calmed down, she sighed. She reached behind her pillow, grabbed a cherry lollipop, and stared to suck it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I won't lie. This is a weird one. It was pretty hard to write exactly 100 words though, so I had to take out a bunch of parts. :P Pretty self-explanatory. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Prompt: Demon Girlfriend_**

* * *

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Nagihiko! There's no time to explain! You have to help!"

"...Kukai?"

"Its over. Its all over. She's coming for me. I saw her true form by accident and now she's coming for me! I didn't mean it, I swear! She won't spare anyone, Nagihiko! "

"…Is this about Utau? Did you see her changing again? You know how she hates that..."

"No, you have to warn everyone, before it's too late! Wait, I can hear her footsteps. She's getting closer! No! Tell my mother I love her!"

"...Kukai?"

"...Oh hey, mom."

* * *

**A/N: Right, so the second to last voice was Kukai's mom's voice being heard through the phone. The truth is, I'm kinda sad and mad, because the forum this challenge was on was deleted...so I don't know if I'll be continuing this fic. I'll probably just post the drabbles I've already written and mark this as complete. Because honestly, I don't see a reason to continue this. It would have been nice if i ha just gotten one review on this though...anyways, to my loyal readers,keep an eye on this. I have one or two more written. But don't worry this definetely won't be m last SC fic. What with the 200 prompt challenge and all, I'd say you guys have a lot to look forward to. Thanks for reading this fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Lonely Hide And Seek**

* * *

It was dark.

Whose idea was this again? Rima wondered as she uncomfotably shifted around.

All she had wanted was to go to Amu's sleepover, so how had she gotten roped into playing hide and seek? She sighed. She wouldn't be surprised if no one bothered to look for her. An why should they? Rima had never acted nice to them. For all she knew, she was going to rot in this flimsy excuse of a closet, forgotten and tossed away like an old toy .

Suddenly the doors swung open, and Rima saw purple.

"Found you, Rima-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...personally, I think that this was horribly written, althought I liked the idea at the time. I think part of the reason is because I pretty much explained Rima's situation an didn't talk more about her feelings at the time. Really though, there's only so much you can fit in 100 words. One more drabble after this. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Isolation Thanatos**

* * *

Week One:

How dare they lock me up?! I'll never give in!

Week Ten:

Lalala...Oh hey look, a bug! ...Can life get any more boring?

Week Fifty:

HAHAHA I'm not going to give in! Because I. Am. UTAU!

Week One Hundred:

GYAA I can't take it anymore! I'm busting out of here by digging a tunnel with this spoon! Then they'll all see how wrong they were!

Week Gazillion:

Pant...I made it! I'm free! Huh? What the...wait...is that a...guard?!

"Hey! You're going back to your cell!"

Well, fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Sorry that I had to cut it short, but you have no idea how muchit means to me that you even bothered to read or even skim, through it. So this is the last one. Thanks to anyone and everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story! See you guys next time!**


End file.
